Mating season: A Inuyasha fanfic
by QQtecha
Summary: mating season, a time where all creatures are relaxed enough to be with their beloved ones and "mate" . This follows Inuyasha and Kagome during their mating season. Inukang or Inuyasha x Kagome. Rated M. I know bad description, my first fic info: Kagome is a hanyou and Ignore the present times and Naraku.


So guys this is my first actual Inuyasha fiction so please do not get angry if you do not like.  
Description: mating season, a time where all creatures are relaxed enough to be with their beloved ones and "mate" . This follows Inuyasha and Kagome during their mating season. Inukang or Inuyasha x Kagome. RATED M for obvious reasons

Kagome always was with her best friend, Inuyasha. She knew him since she was 13 in human years. They were both hated because the were hanyou. They lived together, ate together, but in a certain way, slept together. They were both friends and nothing more, but she felt something special for him. She mostly ignored this except when it was very hard to do.

~scene break~  
Inuyasha was out hunting for him and Kagome, his best friend. He knew her since he was 15 in human years and now she was 19 and he was 21. This really didn't matter because in normal years they were well over 200 but they didn't look like it. He always felt something special for her. He didn't really acknowledge this because they were friends, best friends.

He spotted 2 bears "Yes, I get a whole bear" he said. He kept to the beasts and drew tessaiga (that's how it's spelled). He slashed twice and they were both dead. He wasn't too far from his and Kagome's hut. He lugged the beasts across his shoulders and dashed back.

Later...

Inuyasha and Kagome sat next to the fire while Kagome ate first, while Inuyasha's bear was still roasting. It was sunset and even Inuyasha commented on how lovely it was. They were 2 feet from each other. "Thank you" Kagome said after finishing her meal.

"No problem, hunting for a beautiful woman like you is always a pleasure" he replied. 'What did I just say? She going to kill me and it would be justified' he thought. A moment passed before she replied.

"Why, I didn't think you considered me to be beautiful, Inuyasha." She said and then blushed. Her dog ears rested upon her head beautifully and female Hanyou had control of how their ears moved but males sadly, theirs only moved judged by their emotion. "I'm going to bathe" she said while walking to the nearby lake that they considered to be theirs.

" Finally it's done" said Inuyasha engulfing the bear.

30 minutes later...

Kagome finally finished her bathe. She went to grab her garments but they were not there. "Oh no, I have to get out eventually or I'll look like that old Kaede hag" Kagome said. "We'll Inuyasha will just have to bring me more garments" she said. "Inuyasha!" She roared( literally). Seconds later he came but was shocked to see what he saw.

"Kagome... Uhh... I..." He tried to say.  
" Bring me more garments please" she said with a slight blush. He didn't seem to move, he was lost in the sight of her body, luckily for her the water covered her breast and up. "If your going to stare you can at least get in" she joked. It was too much for him, he passed out when she said this. She looked to her left and right then got out to carry him into the hut with him covering her body. She felt his erection, blushed and turned him over so his back was on her front.

She finally reached the hut and laid him on the mat and tucked him in while removing his shirt. She couldn't help but feel his chest and his rock hard abs and perfect chest. When she stope marveling his body she tucked him in.

Inuyasha awoke to a very naked Kagome standing across the room. He saw her long slinky legs and felt his erection coming back. He realized his shirt was gone. 'Wonder if she did anything' he thought when he then noticed the claw marks on him. 'Ok. Maybe she did but I am one sexy guy' he thought when he realized he laughed and Kagome heard him.  
'Whats he laughing about' she thought when she noticed she was still nude. "You uhh... Passed out" she said, her face was now as red as a tomato.  
" Kagome, not to be a perv but your body is sooooo nice" he said and grasped at his new found confidence. He remembered something then, it was spring and now that she was fertile and he was ready he then said " Umm Kagome it's... Ummm... It's mating season" She was shocked, now that it came to her it was mating season and then she realized they were both ready. She gasped and just sat there surprised. "Kagome we uhh can't stop 'that' from happening because we're both Inu hanyou, and before we are here on the floor for possibly weeks at a time until you have my child I want you to know I love you"He said as a tear ran down Kagome's eye.

"I love you too, now before we start we have to have a talk, specifically about boundaries" she said and he nodded. "So we are basically dog demons so we're probably going to do dog based stuff if you catch my drift, and I've seen your body and you seem to be fit as we'll" She stated.

"Uhh... Thanks Kagome" he replied " And about the dog based stuff prepare for umm... Some crazy positions" he added. " And we won't worry about children for about 1 month okay?" He said. " You should also prepare yourself for stuff that monk wanted to do to you except it'll be from me and it will possibly be more rougher" he stated.

"Fine, but on one condition" she said.  
"And that would be?" He questioned.  
"Some of those nights I will get a choice at what we're doing that night" she said. He nodded.

"Fine!" She said angrily. "Let's start then!" She said with a devilish grin.

WARNING: DO NOT CONTINUE IF YOU CANT READ LEMONS OR FEINT OF HEART, IF YOU DONT KNOW WHAT Fanfic LEMONS ARE THEN DO NOT

The next day...

Kagome had awoken to a empty room, Inuyasha was not in the room. She was under his Matt, with no clothing. She loved the last night. "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11" she said. "11 times last night" she stated to herself she had sex 11 times in 1 night. In this time this was basically a record.  
-scene break-  
Male Hanyou could tell if a female was pregnant the day after they had sex. They could sense it. "Hmm... Wonder what a good name would be?" He said. He was outside bathing from the smell of sex. "We'll I might as well get out"

8 months later ( I'll save those months for another story *hint* *hint*

Kagome's stomach was now as big as a basketball. They were now married and only 1 month away until their child was born. Mating season started 2 months after their first child was born. They sat their in their new home which was in a bigger and more decorated hut. "Good morning Kagome" Inuyasha said happily. " Only one more month until our child is here" he added.  
" I see you are enthusiastic about this" she replied. " And after that we will need to mate again for mating season round 2" she said. He blushed at this comment.  
"Yup" he cheered. He walked over to her and pecked her cheek. Since he was with Kagome now he usually always did not have her shirt on trying to impress her. 'I hope our baby is a girl so Kagome can teach her womanly things while I hunt' he thought.  
'I hope it our baby is a boy so Inuyasha can take him on hunting trips and teach him manly stuff' she thought."So Inuyasha about names?" She questioned. He hadn't put any thought into this.  
"Hmm... Inume for a girl and Kaashome for a boy." He replied  
"Fine" she said and jumped into his arms.

1 month later...  
"Calm down Kagome and push" the villager said. One villager was considerate enough to let Kagome have her baby.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" she roared and with one last push the baby was out. It was a girl. "Finally" a tired Katome said. "We'll we know what to meme her, Inume" she added. They lived with their baby Inume happily.

Cliche ending, I know right? This was actually my first serious Inuyasha fanfic and I may have a sequel, so please review, favorite, and If you flame please have a good reason with for the shortness, sequel may be longer if I make one.


End file.
